March Madness
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Open for Summary. Rated M for certain chapters not all
1. Chapter 1

This is my new idea. No, it's not a story. It's a collection of one-parters all about the same thing. Since it's March and in the Scott house it's always madness, why not write a collection of fics about March Madness. I've already started writing an AU one when Nathan is at Duke. And I have a few more ideas, but I'm not sure how long this will be. The first one should be up soon though.

-Laura

Like? Dislike? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please post all in a review.


	2. The Madness of a Bet

For my March Madness Story Collection-What if in an AU the whole Daunte thing never happened and Nathan went to Duke? Now, Nathan is a freshman at Duke and they are playing Belmont (the actual team Duke is playing this year.) in the first round of the NCAA tournament. Nathan is nervous as hell that he'll screw it up so Haley makes a bet to encourage him. Oh yeah, no Jamie. As much as I love Jamie fics, I couldn't find a way to incorporate him without taking away from the story. **Also, there's a sex scene in this one so BEWARE!**

P.S. This was started before the actual game. So, it may not be very realistic to the Duke-

Belmont game.

"Nathan, come on the movies starting," Haley yelled at her husband, who was currently in their bedroom looking at some stupid stat sheet.

"Nathan, are you there?" Haley asked, growing impatient when Nathan gave her no response. So, Haley decided to take matters into her own hands and barged into their bedroom to get Nathan's ass out of there. March or not, Haley James Scott was not one to take being ignored lightly.

"Nathan, what in the hell are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Studying the stat sheets. If I know every players strengths and weaknesses, I can guard any player I get to perfection," Nathan said. Haley could tell that Nathan was confident that his strategy would work. But being his wife she could also tell that there was a hint of nerves in his voice.

"Somebody's freaking out," Haley joked, but when she saw the true nervousness of Nathan she quickly changed her demeanor. "Aww, is my baby nervous?" Haley asked while soothingly rubbing Nathan's arm.

"What, no. I'm Nathan Scott; I don't get nervous."

"Nathan, I'm your wife. That means that you can say all that bullshit to people who don't know you. But I know you. You've gotten let me in. Plus, if you don't let me in I can't 'ease' your nerves. And we all know you can't go all of March without getting any."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't."

"Oh yeah. Do you really want to test that profound theory of yours?"

Nathan, knowing Haley good enough, knew that he probably shouldn't challenge her because Haley never takes a challenge lightly. But now that he was stuck with admitting his feelings, he had to decide what and how to admit them.

"Nathan, decision time. Do you want to open up, or do you want to bank unwisely on me not being able to last a month without sex?"

"Fine. You know I'm not one to cave under pressure, but this is quite possibly the biggest game of my life so far. In high school, don't get me wrong, the state championship is a big deal, but this takes big deal to a whole new universe. It's like if I make one mistake it's all over, not just for me but for the whole team. Do you get how that can make a quirky freshman like me nervous?"

"Of course, you have a right to be nervous baby. But let me give you this perspective, if you go out and act nervous and timid you'll regret it more than any touchdown you miss."

"Basket not touchdown, Hales. I swear one of these times I'm going to sit down and teach you what the hell basketball is."

"Whatever you say. The fact of the matter is that the players who have the biggest regrets are the ones who didn't take the shot because they were afraid they'd miss it."

"You've got a point Mrs. James-Scott."

"I always do I'm not tutor girl for nothing. Oh babe, speaking of me being a genius, I just came up with a genius idea."

"A little cocky there, are we?"

"Oh, like you're not."

"True. Now what was your idea?"

"Well, why don't we make a deal? If you have, oh what's that one thing where you get 10 points and something else?"

"A double-double. That's when you get at least 10 points and 10 rebounds."

"Yeah, that. If you get one of those tomorrow, then you get guaranteed sex however you like it until your next game. And if you win and get one of those the next game, then the same applies. However, if you guys lose or you don't get a doubly thingy then sex is on my terms. So, what do you say?"

"It sounds like my own wife is betting against me."

"I'm not betting against you; I'm simply giving you an incentive. Are you up to it, or are you to scared?"

"I'm always up for it, literally."

"You and your pervy thoughts."

"Yeah, well me and my pervy thoughts are gonna dictate what we do on this bed right here."

"Don't forget that you still have to get that one thing, but it's nice to see your confidence back."

"Double-double. And now that I have this great incentive, I'll get it easily."

"Now, you're just being cocky."

"You know I am doll face."

"Oh, you're such a boy."

"Nope, I'm all man."

"Yeah, just get back to your stat sheet mister," Haley said, giving Nathan a kiss.

"As you wish my lady."

Haley sat nervously on the sideline, watching and hoping that Nathan would get his double-double with the help of her incentive. Sure, she might get sexed out after Nathan was through with her, but she couldn't bear to have him lose.

Nathan easily got over 10 points. In fact, he got to 10 points before the first half was over, but it was those stupid rebounds. He had five in the first half, but that waned in the second half. He got his ninth board with less than two minutes to play. Haley sat anxiously watching the final minutes of the game. Most fans had left because Duke was pounding Belmont, and it was clear that they were going to win. Haley, however, was not quite sure what to root for. She didn't really want to have to comply with all of her husband's wishes, but she didn't want to see him do poorly either.

Finally, with 24 seconds to play, Nathan got his 10th rebound. He finished the game with 24 points and 10 points, a double-double. Haley was not too quick to go back to greet Nathan at the locker room. Ok, so maybe she was really horny and needed some. But Haley was a strong woman and preferred things done her way, and that way involved little staring or blushing. Her way was more direct. Nathan's way was touchier and teasing, another pet peeve of Haley's.

Haley chickened out of going into the locker room at the last minute, afraid that if she did Nathan might want to have sex with her in that very locker room.

"Oh wife," Nathan said as he entered their off campus apartment.

"Yes," Haley said sheepishly coming into their living room.

"Nice move, avoiding me by not coming to the locker room. Do you not know me at all? Of course, I don't like it when my wife avoids me. And of course I came up with something for my wife to pay me back with. After all, I do get it 'however I like it' to quote your exact words."

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Well, I told you I wanted to teach you about basketball. So tonight I'm going to teach you about one of the best players of all time, Michael Jordan."

"I cannot believe Nathan Scott sex freak is turning down a perfectly good opportunity for sex to teach me about basketball." Haley loathed basketball, and there was no way she was gonna sit around and listen to a lecture about it.

"Oh but you're wrong. I don't teach, I show. Now, why don't you throw this thing on and our lesson will begin?"

Haley looked down in her hand at what Nathan had just thrown. She assumed it was the jersey of that Michael Jordan guy. But something wasn't right. The jersey looked cut and it looked more like a dress.

"I didn't know that jerseys came like this," Haley stated.

"She noticed. No, jerseys don't typically come like this. But a guy on the team introduced me to someone who customizes jerseys into sexy apparel for women. So, I brought her the jersey and your measurements."

"Wait, how did you know my measurements?"

"Easy, I asked your mom."

"So, let me guess the rest. You're not really gonna teach me about basketball. You're just doing this because me in this basketball jersey fulfills some kind of male fantasy thing you have about me."

"Basically, yeah."

"Ugh, you're such a guy."

"But you love me."

"And Lord knows why," Haley said and left for the bathroom to get changed into her new outfit.

She emerged later and Nathan's mouth hit the floor. Nathan knew his wife was gonna look sexy, but this took sexy to a whole new level. 

"So you like?" Haley asked saucily.

"I love but there's still one last thing to make this outfit complete."

"Oh yeah. Care to share with the class what that is mister?"

"I have my Air Jordan's that I wore in middle school. Because I had smaller feet they should fit you."

"I guess a deal's a deal," Haley stated, unenthused at the idea of wearing Nathan's old, sweaty tennis shoes. But she really had no choice.

"Good. Here," Nathan said and handed Haley the shoes. Haley put them on and decided since Nathan was sure to want sex; they'd come off soon so she should just suck it up and put on a good face.

"What do you think?" Haley asked, modeling the completed outfit for Nathan.

Nathan's response was a smoldering kiss that almost made Haley collapse with ecstasy. His kiss was so forceful it caused Haley to back up, until she crashed into a wall which abruptly halted the making out.

"Bedroom," Haley stated, knowing that if things continued the way they were there'd be more distractions than pleasure.

"Bedroom," Nathan replied and lifted Haley up to take her to their bedroom.

When he got to his destination, Nathan practically threw Haley on the bed. Someone was definitely ready for sex. The next thing Haley knew, Nathan's mouth was attacking her everywhere. Her lips, ears, and neck; the boy was a little sex machine in overdrive.

As Nathan found Haley's pulse point on her neck, Haley gasped with pleasure. Nathan, not pleased with just a gasp, moved his hands down to knead and massage Haley's breasts while his lips maintained their hold on Haley's pulse point. This earned Nathan a scream from Nathan, just what he wanted to hear.

Nathan took his lips from Haley's neck while his hands continued their attack on her breasts so he could plan his next advance. Nathan suddenly laughed when a funny idea popped into his head. This caused Haley to tense up immediately.

"What?" Haley asked while blushing profusely. What in the hell had she done that was so damn amusing to that boy?

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the Air Jordan shoes-"

"You were thinking about basketball while we were making out?!"

"No. Seeing a sexy girl like you adorned in my Air Jordan's can make a guy's mind race. Anyway, what I thought about was the Air Jordan logo."

"Oh God," Haley said when she saw what the logo was, "You can't be serious!"

"Yep, now I want you to model the logo and spread those legs for me."

"You asked for it," Haley said and spread her legs wide open like the Air Jordan.

"Yeah I did," Nathan said and ripped off Haley's underwear, not wasting time to remove Haley's dress. He didn't need her naked; he just needed to be inside of her. Next, Nathan stripped off his shorts and boxers so both of them were bottomless.

Nathan then very quickly entered Haley. He didn't waste time with any of the slow teasing crap, just went straight for the fast thrusts. Nathan and Haley had been married long enough for Haley to grow accustomed to Nathan's rather large size so she didn't need him to go slow.

Nathan continued to thrust himself in Haley while his hands kept hold of Haley's breasts, massaging them for Haley's pleasure. He was so close to the edge he could already feel his orgasm hitting.

Haley couldn't hold out any longer; she erupted in a scream, yelling Nathan's name and fuck repeatedly. She was so into her orgasm that she couldn't hear Nathan scream to try and hold his orgasm in. It was only when she felt his juices that she realized he'd hit his high point. Haley couldn't help but smirk at how powerless she made her husband.

After they had both calmed down, Nathan showed signs of a smirk, much to the disgust of his wife.

"Why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"Oh, I was just imagining how whenever you look at Air Jordan's from now on you're gonna blush thinking about this little rendezvous."

"Oh my God, I'm so screwed," Haley said, burying her face in her hands.

"By me," Nathan confidently stated.

And he was right. You see, Haley imitated the Air Jordan pose again that night, more than once.

So, what do you think? For all of you who want more than smut from me, you'll be happy to know that the next one is kid friendly. For my next March Madness installment, I am planning a fic about Nathan teaching Jamie the science of bracketology. Imagine March Madness as a Scott Family affair.


	3. The Madness of Pregnancy

an1: so, my inspiration for the whole Nathan/Jamie fic kind of waned. this one just came to me. for some reason, sex scenes come so much easier than cute stuff. i'm still trying to write the other one. hopefully, the inspiration will come. i'm not sure how many more of these i will write. with so much response to my take the lead series, i'm trying to make that my main focus.

an2: i just thought i'd tell you that at the start of this year i didn't even know what fan fiction was. i stumbled upon it and fell in love. i have been writing fanfics for just under 2 months. i am so grateful for the reviews i have been getting; you have no idea. I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who read and a BIG thank you to all of you who have reviewed any of my stories. i have posted a journal to this effect but if you have a one-parter you want just message, and i'll try to get to it.

summary: Haley is pregnant again and it's a girl. Nathan and Jamie are obsessing over March Madness.1 hormonal mother+2 sports-crazed malesnothing but drama.

"Nathan for the last time, turn that game off," a much ticked Haley said, careful not to cuss because of the presence of a certain child in the room.

"But momma, it's March Madness. If we turn the T.V. off, we'll miss out," Jamie cutely pleaded.

"Exactly," Nathan agreed. In that moment, both father and son had the same cute look that they used when they were trying to extort something out of Haley. Haley always had trouble resisting that look. When she was pregnant, it was as if the baby had some kind of power that made her immune to the Scott charm one minute and falling head over heels for it the next. Now, she was fully immune.

"I don't care. I've had to hear about March Madness all day from Quentin and my other students, I want a break from it. Come on, I'm pregnant. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Actually, you're right you are pregnant..."Nathan begins.

"Exactly," Haley replies mimicking Nathan's words from before.

"That means that this is the perfect time to expose our daughter to the finer points of life, college basketball and March Madness."

"No, I gave you a son for these things. Now, it's my turn for a daughter who i can teach about music and shopping and all the finer points of life for a GIRL!!"

"But babe she is a Scott. She needs to be exposed to a little basketball."

"The only reason you're saying that is because you want basketball to be the only thing she will be calm for when she's young. That way when I make you do Daddy duty, you can watch basketball while you're being dad of the year.

Damn, Nathan was caught. He always knew Haley had been smart, but she'd been kind of oblivious when it came to guy tricks. Maybe, after Jamie, she picked up on a couple of them. However she picked up his antics, he was screwed and not in the good way.

"So what if I am? She's my daughter too; she's allowed to inherit some of my likings."

"You're talking to your pregnant wife. I don't need to give any other comeback than that. That's my trump card for this next three months. I know no matter how much you argue you'll give in because you don't want to put stress on me or this precious daughter of yours," Haley stated matter of factly.

Nathan sighed in defeat. His wife was right. If she showed even a little sign of stress, he'd cave. By the look on her face, he could tell that she was more than a little stressed. Nathan may act all macho, but he was still nervous by any sign of an uncomforted Haley showed. He decided to change his course of action.

"Haley, I'll tell you what. I'll take you to our room and get you whatever ridiculous concoction you want. I'll even start up your music so our daughter can be exposed to her Momma's preferences. If I do all that, then can Jamie and I watch March Madness?"

"Okay," Haley said, giving in. "But there are conditions. 1, the volume must stay low on the T.V. 2, No beer for you. And no caffeine or sugar for either of you. I already have to deal with one hyper child; I don't need three. And lastly, no yelling or screaming or jumping around. I don't want to be able to hear you and I don't want to have anything broken."

"Deal," Nathan and Jamie said in unison. Haley had kind of, sort of given in, and with her being pregnant they weren't going to test their luck.

"Good, now take me to my chamber," Haley said, doing her best queen imitation.

"As you wish, my lady," Nathan said and gently picked Haley up to take her to her room. Even though Haley was six months pregnant, to Nathan she was still petite. He could still lift her up with ease, being as fit and in shape as he was.

Nathan took Haley into her room, gently placed her on their bed, and arranged the pillows on their bed so Haley's body was properly supported. Nathan was so overprotective of both of his family. Haley was still amazed by how good of a father he had turned into. In fact, it turned her on just thinking about it. Oh God, here comes yet another sex craving. Those seemed to come more than her food cravings did these days.

"So, what weird foods are my baby girls craving today?"

"It's not food," Haley mumbled softly but definitely loud enough for Nathan to hear.

"You're not serious?" Nathan asked, a little shocked that Haley would even consider asking him for sex when something as important as March Madness was going on. Plus, Jamie was merely a wall away. Normal Haley would never consider this. Apparently, pregnant Haley would.

"Are you saying that you don't want to have sex with me?" Haley asked, her hormones on the verge of a peak.

"What? No, of course I want to have sex with you. You're my beautiful, sexy wife. If I could, I'd do you 24/7. But Jamie's out there, he might hear us, and he's really looking forward to this," Nathan replied, hoping to use Jamie as leverage.

"When we left, he was so enamored in the game he didn't even notice. And plus, you're always talking about how you're so quick."

"I am quick."

"Well then prove it babe."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that," Nathan said, using a Haleyism from her first pregnancy.

"Good. Now, sex me up babe."

"You got it," Nathan said and started by removing his clothing.

xxxxx

"Oh, that was wonderful," Haley said after they had finished their March Madness, well madness. Life was good in the Scott's life, until a certain little someone started screaming about whatever was going on on the T.V.

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and could tell he was so curious about what was going on. Deciding that he had earned a little S&J (Sports and Jamie), Haley gave a sexy nod, kissed his cheek, and let him leave.

Nathan obliged. He loved and adored being with his wife, but he was a guy, and he lived for March Madness. He would give it up in a second, but his wife letting him have both made her all that sexier.


End file.
